Dark Sailor Moon
by MyDreamWithinADream
Summary: The gang has come back from Crystal Tokyo unharmed, but after a fight with Mamour Usagi's life may be put into danger, can the Senshi save her before it's to late or will they lose their leader and friend. Great story i just suck at summeries. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Sailor Moon

AN: Please know that sailor moon does not belong to me ( no matter how hard I wish Sigh) but the basic story line is mine so please enjoy and review- XxSailorWinchesterXx.

Chapter 1

Mamours head was about to explode after listening to Usagi 's and Chibiusa 's temper tantrums anyone's would . But this time it was different and mamour could see it Chibiusa and Usagi were about to rip each others heads off. 'How can a mother and child fight so much?' he thought as he observed the future mother and child, each ones face redder then the others.

" Mamo-chan is mine!." Usagi yelled.

" Noo….. He's mine!." Chibiusa yelled back in a voice that mimicked Usagi's. Chibiusa could see Usagi's face going red in anger, but that only made her want to continue with her little 'game'. Chibiusa's favourite game was making Usagi mad especially when it came to mamour ,it was only thing that really occupied her in this day and age.

"Noo…He's MINE!!" screamed Usagi practically jumping off the couch and attacking her. Chibiusa wasn't scared though she knew that if she did try anything her 'prince' would jump in and save her.

'Just one more time and the baka will crack' she thought trying to contain her laughter. " No, he's min…."She was cut off before she could finish he sentence by a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Come on Chibiusa, be the grown up one here.'' Mamour said glancing at Usagi at the last remark.

Usagi looked up at Mamour and couldn't believe it, well actually she could seeing as it happens to often for her likening. Once again her boyfriend was taking the side of that annoying brat and not hers. It seemed that no matter the situation Mamour would always take Chibiusa's side even if Chibiusa was the one in the wrong Mamour would always take her side.

Chibiusa could see that this was clearly upsetting Usagi and decide to play around with it a bit more. " Ok Mamo-chan I'll be the grown up one here and stop this childish argument." She replied in a very innocent tone of voice that see knew her Mamo-chan couldn't resist. " That's how much I love you." And then fluttered her eyelashes making her eyes sparkle. 'Oh brother' thought Usagi trying not to kill the little runt.

" Why don't you just marry him while your at it.'' Usagi said bitterly throwing Chibiusa a death look. Usagi didn't even know why she was getting all jealous and defensive about this. ' Anyway there's just no way they could get married, after all she's far to young and besides without me and Mamo-chan getting married there be no her' a little voice said in her head. Don't even think like that Usagi. She mentally told herself after that last thought. 'He treats her better and he treats me' she thought her anger now changing to sadness.

Usagi could feel tears starting to come at the end of that last thought her head was now swimming with emotions hate , love , depression , loneliness. Even though she was with the one person who was supposed love and protect her she felt so alone like no one would listen to her if she had something to say. She wondered if Mamo-chan was even thinking about her at the moment, thinking about how she felt. " Usako that's not a very nice way to talk to Chibiusa'' Mamour said pulling Chibiusa into a hug.

" Yeah you should start treating me with some respect .'' Chibiusa said putting a fake sad voice trying to get pity from Mamour, like she always did. That was the last thing Usagi heard before busting into tears.

" Well it's pretty clear who you love more Mamour '' she wept stumberling to get the words out. She didn't know what to do she felt like slapping them both but then she also felt like she was glued to the floor, unable to get away. Both Chibiusa and Mamour were stunned to see this reaction normally she would just have a temper tantrum or go and sulked from which she would soon recover . Mamour was the first of the two to go to her. Mamour went up to his distraught Usako and hugged her only to be shoved off a second later. Mamour was shocked by this action and began to worry, normally his Usako loved it when he showed affection often she would complain that he showed to less of it. "Usako" Mamour said to Usagi in a soft tone the one he used to reassure her which she often needed quite a bit of as he tried to take her hand .

" NO!" Usagi yelled once again pulling away from Mamour and making a quick exit to the bathroom.

'What just happen' Mamour thought to himself just seeing Usako make a break for the bathroom and locking the door behind her. ' I didn't know we upset her so much .' he thought as he walked to the bathroom door. Once he got to the door he heard murmuring he pressed his ear against the door so he could get a better listen to what she was saying and what he heard was heart breaking . "Usako.." he whispered.

To Be Continued….

Well what did you think please read and review if I get good reviews I'll update. Thanks-

XxSailorWinchesterXx


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Sailor Moon

AN: Please know that sailor moon does not belong to me ( no matter how hard I wish Sigh) but the basic story line is mine so please enjoy and review- XxSailorWinchesterXx.

Chapter 2

""I hate them , I hate them." Usagi cried as she sat on the bathroom floor of Mamours apartment the cold tiles sending shivers up her spine , she could begin to see a small puddle of her tears forming in front of her, among seeing that she also saw a shadow of someone listening at the door, it was to big built to be Chibiusa's so Usagi instantly knew that it was Mamours. At the thought of that name even more tears began to flow out of her eyes, " Usako, come on please open the door." pleaded a soft voice, concern evident in his voice.

" Please just go away and leave me alone .'' yelled Usagi more tears erupting at the end of her sentence, hoping that maybe he would get the message to just go way and leave her alone for awhile, give her time to get her act together and her thoughts sorted . There were so many things going through her head she had thought of just running out , slapping Mamour and then making a break out of the apartment, but then remembering that Mamour is stronger and faster then her and could properly stop her from slapping him and stoping her before she reached the door. Usagi looed up after this thought to see if he had gone once she saw the shadow gone she collapsed to the ground crying again.

Mamour could tell he was not going to get Usagi out of there anytime soon so he walked back to the living room to give Usagi some space and give him time to think. Chibiusa who had not said a single word after Usagi ran out finally said something as she saw Mamour walk in. " How is she?" She asked walking up to Mamour , not that he noticed he was to busy pacing and muttering things to himself. Tired of being ignored Chibiusa went up and grabbed Mamours hand so to get his attention.

" I've gotta go, I can't stay here I'll only cry more and that will only give them more reason to call me an immature crybaby." Usagi whispered to herself in between sobs. Slowly she pulled herself up off the tiles almost slipping on her own puddle of tears she grabbed a towel rack to help support her and as she did she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were all red and puffy and there were tear streaks down her face. " I can't let them see me like this." she said quietly to herself as she opened the door trying to think of a way to make a quick exit.

" I said how is she going?" Usagi heard Chibiusa say, curious to how Mamour would reply she hid behind a wall as to get a better hear. " I don't know, she hasn't come out and she won't talk to me."

" Was it my fault Mamo-chan?" Chibiusa asked expecting to get a scolding for what she'd done and she wouldn't blame him if he did after all it was her who started the whole stupid little argument. Usagi thought that it was about time she made her presence know so Chibiusa could say sorry to her face. Just as she was about to step out she hared Mamour say something that made her stayed glued to the floor.

"No Chibiusa it's not your fault ,Usagi just has a habit to over react and this time is no different." Usagi felt like just falling down, she knew that yes she did often over react but for him to say it like that so cold and behind her back only made it worse. She couldn't take anymore of this she felt like her heart might break at any moment, she decide to make her presence known. " How could you say something like that about me and behind my back Mamo-ch….Mamour." She said stepping out from behind the wall and then making a break for the door.

Mamour tried to stop her but she was to fast ( an: when I was typing this I accidentally put because she was to fat lol) it was the fastest he had ever seen her run when he was finally about to catch her the door slammed in his face. " What are we going to do now?" asked Chibiusa running to see if Mamour was alright. " I think we should just let her be for a while." replied Mamour while rubbing his nose and looking at the door trying to see if he had made a dint. When he could see none he went back t the couch with Chibiusa , but his mind was still on his Usako.

Usagi ran as far as her legs would carry her which was surprisingly far when she finally couldn't run anymore she collapsed to the ground not even knowing were she was not that she cared all she cared about was getting away from Mamour and Chibiusa. When she finally caught her breath she got up to look at her surroundings she realised that she was in a park on the other side of town the park was empty which was good that meant that she wouldn't have to explain to anyone what just happened.

Black Moon Headquarters

"Someday, Somehow I'll make you mine Neo Queen Serenity, just you watch." Prince Diamond said whilst sipping a glass of red wine and staring at a hologram image of the queen. Diamond was interrupted though when he herd the sound of laughing he turned around to see Wiseman floating behind him. " Well what do you think is so funny." Diamond asked annoyed that someone interrupted him, no one was supposed to interrupt him.

" The Princess of the past is alone and feeling unloved , now is our time to strike without those bothersome Senshi and Cape boy to stop us!" Wiseman said before laughing again. " You are not to harm her Wiseman, if you lay one finger on her I'll make you regret ever coming to Black moon family." Diamond said gritting his teeth. Everything fell silent after that until Wiseman gave his parting words. " No making her an offer she can't refuse." When Wiseman had left Diamond went back to his hologram picture and started at it blankly. " What kind of offer".

Well what do you think of chapter 2 please read and review thanks -

Xx SailorWinchesterXx


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Sailor Moon

AN: Please know that sailor moon does not belong to me ( no matter how hard I wish Sigh) but the basic story line is mine so please enjoy and review- XxSailorWinchesterXx.

Chapter 3

" I can't believe that he would say that about me and behind my back to." Whispered Usagi tears still rolling down her face the scene just kept playing through-out her head each time more painful then the one before.

"I'd expect that from Rei or the girls, but never Mamo-cha…'' Usagi stopped mid way through her sentence and stared at the ground " But never Mamoru ..'' she said barely above a whisper. Usagi had been so distraught and distracted that she didn't even notice the presence floating above her.

" Poor unloved forgotten princess.'' Said the floating presence from above Usagi, startled by the voice coming from above her fell off the swing she was sitting on she heard the voice say something else but didn't listen as she got into a fighting stance. " Who are you and what do you want ?'' Usagi yelled to the floating presence above her. " Poor unloved princess, I want to make you an offer you can't refuse."

" I can refuse any offer I don't like!'' Spoke Usagi trying to sound tuff when really she was scared stiff. She suddenly realized that while they were talking dark energy was surrounding them, suddenly it hit her the realization of who she was talking to.

Flashback

Sailor Moon , Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshi were all shielding Chibiusa from the new enemy , The Black Moon Clan who to the Senshi's knowledge wanted Chibiusa for some strange reason. It was a cold black night and she had been doing that strange moon beam thing which must of attracted them but tonight it was a different enemy dressed in a purple cloak and holding a crystal ball.

" Who are you and what do you want with Chibiusa?" Yelled Sailor Jupiter getting into a fighting stance ready to attack but was held back by Sailor Moon.

" I am the person who will cause your downfall and capture the rabbit princess, I am Wiseman." He said before disappearing into a black portal leaving the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen pondering who the rabbit princess was.

End Flashback

"Wiseman !" Screamed Usagi and tried to run away but found that she couldn't move.

" Oh poor Princess did you not hear me , you can not refuse.'' Wise man said as the dark energy began to surround Usagi . Usagi could feel the dark energy making her weaker and weaker ' I have to do something I have to warn the Senshi.' thought Usagi as she struggled and began calling for help on her communicator in hopes that someone would come and help her. " Struggle all you like princess there is no way you can escape the powers of the Dark Crystal ." Wiseman laughed as he continued to watch her struggle.

' I feel my body becoming so weak it hurts to breath it hurts to think' thought Usagi as she began to scream letting go of the communicator making it fall to the ground with her last once of strength she yelled for help. ' No one came to help me.' she thought before passing out.

Four pairs of eyes were all wide open in shock by what they just heard, the message was full of static but the cry for help was as clear as day the call came through Ami's communicator and only lasted a few seconds so they had to play it over a few time to realize who it was screaming for help they didn't recognize it at first because it sounded so weak and broken, but once they realized who it was they went pale with fear. " What the hell was that!" screamed Rei making everyone cover their ears. '

" It sound like Usagi but at the same time it didn't she sounded so weak and broken" replied Ami trying to find logic with the situation " But she's at Mamoru's with Chibiusa .''

Even more fear come over their faces with this last statement. " What if the Dark moon clan found out were Chibiusa was and attacked we gotta get over there and fast !'' Makoto yelled and began running out of the temple were the girls were studying . Not a word was spoken as they ran from Rei's temple to Mamoru's apartment but each one knew what the other was thinking if anything ever happened to their best friend and princess they would never forgive themselves.

When they arrived at Mamoru's apartment they were relieved to see no sign of a fight in fact everything looked perfectly fine.

' The baka properly is just fooling around.' thought Rei as they approached Mamoru's apartment door . It was as if time stopped when Rei went to knock on the door all the girls held their breath in anticipation as the door began to open.

They were all socked and relived to see Chibiusa and Mamoru standing in one piece. A sudden wave of comfort washed over the girls as they began to calm down seeing Mamoru and Chibiusa in one piece was a good sign that Usagi was ok to.

" It was properly just a false alarm, nothing to get concerned about .." sighed Rei with relief " But when I get my hands on that baka." Rei continued scrunching her fits to emphasis her anger.

" What's going on?" Mamoru asked one minute he was sitting with Chibiusa and the next he had four screaming girls saying that they were going to get that baka for making then run over her.

" Nothing really don't worry about it." answered Minako briefly before going back to yelling.

" No tell me what's going on ? you all looked so sacred." asked Chibiusa.

" Its nothing pumpkin." Said Minako lovingly looking at Chibiusa she just couldn't get over how cute they looked together now all they needed was Usagi standing next to them and they would look like a happy family.

" We just got a call from Usagi's communicator and we thought there might be something wrong." Ami stated as she brought out her communicator. " Here listen." she said right before playing the message. Mamoru's face suddenly changed from calm and content to pure fear and worry, the girls also noted this change in Chibiusa's face. Minako suddenly felt fear grip her chest as she started at Mamoru and Chibiusa and started to piece together something she didn't want to be true. " Usagi is here, isn't she ?"

"No." Mamour said as more fear began to grip him "No she left."

To be continued

Well what do you think of chapter 3 please read and review thanks -

Xx SailorWinchesterXx


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Sailor Moon

AN: Please know that sailor moon does not belong to me ( no matter how hard I wish Sigh) but the basic story line is mine so please enjoy and review- XxSailorWinchesterXx.

Chapter 4

Usagi awoke to find herself in a unfamiliar place everything was black and all she could feel was the dark energy , she felt like she could barely move her body any sudden movement sent a Sharpe pain right throughout her body and she could not contain the scream that erupted when she tried to get up.

' Where am I, why does my body hurt so much?' She thought as she tried to move again .

" Well the Princess is finally awake." Wiseman said as he suddenly appeared in front of Usagi.

Usagi tried to move back but that only caused her body to hurt even more deciding that there was no way she could escape she decide just to face him.

" Why have you brought me here if it's Chibiusa you want you may as well forget it.." She pause to take a breath and repress another scream from coming out " The Senshi will never just hand her over to you!"

" It's not the Small Lady I want it's you!" Before Usagi had a chance to react she was being lifted into the air and more dark energy began to surround her.

" Poor unloved Princess, neglected and all alone allow us to help, we only want to help you" Wiseman said as he sent out more dark energy. " You were never loved and you were always left alone."

" No your wrong I am loved I have my friends and Mamo-cha…." Usagi stoped half way through her sentence unable to finish it. Wiseman noticed this pause and he sensed the doubt going through her mind and wasted no time at manipulating it.

" Friends that didn't even come to save you, friends that always put you down doubting your skill you power." As Wiseman spoke her sent out more dark energy this time the energy the beginning to consume Usagi's body. " And what of your prince?" At the mention of her prince Usagi suddenly began to cry so many emotions were going through her head anger, betrayal, and most of all hate. " Yes your price always taking the side of that pink haired girl Chibiusa, face it the only reason he's with you is because of her, he doesn't love you none of them do, you were always alone and mistreated." As Wiseman twisted his words into Usagi's head he also started to send images to her, images of the scouts mistreating her and images of Mamoru always siding with Chibiusa.

"Your right Wiseman I was never loved it was all a lie everything." The dark energy had now completely consumed Usagi. " Accept the power of the Dark crystal let us help you get revenge." At his final words he shot a final beam of dark energy at Usagi. A loud explosion arrived soon after when the noise faded a eerie silence followed as Wiseman awaited the smoke to clear, after a few seconds the smoke cleared and an evil laugh erupted for now standing in front of him was Usagi but different no this was Princess Serenity. Her eyes which once held so much love and compassion now only held sorrow and pain, her formal princess gown had changed from a pure white to a murky purple and the gold cresant moon had now changed to and upside down black cresant moon.

" Thank you for helping me see the truth Wiseman." Usagi voice had also changed to one filled with sorrow and pain. " Now I can take my revenge on those who have wronged and mistreated me." She began to walk way but Wiseman called her back.

" Just one more thing before you go.." Wiseman said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. " Try transforming into Sailor Moon."

" As you wish Wiseman." Everything went quiet for a few seconds as Serenity began to summon her new power to the Silver Crystal . " Dark Crystal Power." As she yelled out her transformation phrase the Silver Crystal began to change to back and the normal pink ribbons which surrounded her body were now black. The Colours of her fuku had also changed now it was just black and white and the tiara was replaced by the upside down black cresant moon.

" Very well." Wiseman said before vanishing just as quickly as he first appeared. Once he was gone Serenity de- transformed and began to walk away " All those who have wronged or mistreated me watch out because I'm a solider of pain and sorrow ….. Dark Sailor Moon." and with those final works she disappeared into the dark energy which had consumed her.

For search for Usagi was not going well for Mamour, Chibiusa and the girls they had been searching for hours and still had not found any trace of Usagi or anything that could give them a lead as to were she was. Ami had been trying to trace her with her Mercury laptop, but even with it's advanced technology it still couldn't pick up any trace of her. Rei and Minako went back to Rei's temple to do a fire reading and Makoto, Mamoru and Chibiusa went back to Usagi's house make sure she hadn't gotton home somehow . After each one finding nothing all they meet up in the park.

" Did you guys find anything at Usagi's house ?" Minako asked with hopes that maybe she was able to save herself ' Usagi's not the best fighter but if the situation calls for it she can get herself out of trouble' she thought as she recalled the last battle with Beryl she couldn't help but smile as she remembered how brave their Princess was.

" No nothing it looks like she hasn't been home at all today." Replied Makoto with sadness in her voice " What about you Rei did you get anything from the fire reading?" All eyes turned to Rei hopping that the great fire would give the some insight.

" I got something but it was only quick." At this last remark everyone's heads popped up with hope. " I saw the moon and a white rabbit the moon being eclipsed and the rabbit turning black." Everything fell silent.

" That's it!" Makoto blurted out " No image showing what happened nothing showing us were she is"

" Hey it's not my fault I can only read the fire not control it!" Rei shouted back in response.

" I know I'm sorry Rei." Makoto apologised she didn't mean to get up Rei she knew it wasn't her fault.

Just as Ami was about to suggest something a crowed a screaming people could be seen running from the mall. " Must be some kind of droid attack Chibiusa you stay her and stay hidden girls and Mamoru lets go." Ami commanded once they had transformed they ran to the mall when they finally reached the mall the stoped in their tracks by what they saw, they saw Serenity and she was summoning the droids

To be continued

Well what do you think of chapter 4 please read and review thanks -

Xx SailorWinchesterXx


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Sailor Moon

AN: Please know that sailor moon does not belong to me ( no matter how hard I wish Sigh) but the basic story line is mine so please enjoy and review- XxSailorWinchesterXx.

Chapter 5

" No, no it can't be!" Exclaimed a shocked Sailor Mars starting mouth open at the scene that was unravelling in front of them. They had Just arrived at the mall to stop the droid attack when they had seen who was summoning all the droids.

" It's Usagi!" muttered Venus as she went up to get closer but was pulled back by Mercury.

" No that's Princess Serenity ." Mercury sated whist pulling out her laptop to run a scan " But there's something wrong I think she been……" But before she could finish they were blasted by one of the droids. The Droid was much stronger then the ones they had faced before and managed to send the Senshi and Tuxedo Kaman right to the other side of the mall.

Jupiter was the fist to recover from the powerful blast she looked around trying to see if there were any signs of someone being seriously hurt. " You ok girls and Tuxedo Kamen." Each word she said sent a pain throughout her body but mostly into her stomach she looked at her side only to find that she had been wounded . " No one hurt to badly?" " Nothing we can't recover from how about you Jupiter?" Mars said as the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen came running towards her. " Nothing a good nights sleep won't fix." se said as she began to stand up. Suddenly the sound of laughing could be heard from above them as Serenity came walked over to them.

" Well well your still able to stand up.." Princess Serenity said as she walked up to them " But that doesn't surprise me you're the all powerful Sailor Senshi!" She now was only a few feet away from them and looked like she was ready to kill and she only continued to laugh as her eyes examined the bad condition of The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. This only made her laugh harder ." I guess next time I'll have to send something stronger or better yet I'll do it.!" All the eyes of the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen opened in surprise to what she had just said it was like something had taken over Usagi and was now the one in charge.

" Why are you doing this Usako?" Tuxedo Kamen asked as he was struggling to keep his balance, he could tell that this wasn't his Usako he could tell by the look in her eyes all the happiness was gone only to be replaced with Sorrow and pain it pained him to see his princess this way.

" HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" Screamed Serenity in anger at the mention of that name and throw a ball of dark energy at him, much like the one the droid threw at them only stronger. Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshi were thrown back against the wall, becoming more hurt then before.

Princess Serenity who seemed to have calmed down spoke once again. " You are never to call me that again!" She said eyeing Tuxedo Kamen " Usagi is Dead, now only Dark Princess Serenity lives." She exclaimed walking over towards the injured Tuxedo Kaman and Senshi who were barely holding it together and each one looking like they were ready to collapse. " This is the last time any of who will mistreat and neglect me!". Serenity began to gather energy in her hands getting ready to strike. The Senshi couldn't' t believe what they were seeing and hearing what had happen to Usagi in the time that she had been missing, how could she of changed so much.

" What are you talking about Usagi none of us mistreated or neglected you , what's the matter with you why are you doing this please Usagi don't." Tears began to roll down Venus's face she couldn't stand seeing her best friend like this she looked so angry and in so much pain it was like the Usagi and Serenity they knew were gone and was replaced with this impostor. " This isn't you please stop who don't want to do this".

Everything fell silent after what Venus said they could of almost believed that she was considering what had just been said. " I told you Usagi is dead and now only Serenity lives and your wrong I've been wanting to do this for a long time , no you can feel all of the pain and suffering that I fee, now you will know what it's like to feel all alone and unloved ." The ball of dark energy in Serenity's hands was now huge and the look on her face told them that she was ready to strike.

" USAGI NOOO." They all screamed as she was about to strike.

" Dead Scream" Said a voice from behind Serenity, the next thing Serenity knew she was thrown back by a blast of energy one that she did not recognise but at the same time did. She screamed out in pain as she hit a wall and fell to the ground. Soon after she saw her attacker walk up to her.

" I'm sorry Princess but I can not allow you to hurt the Prince or the Senshi." Her crimson eyes burning with determination.

Serenity began to get up as she reconsigned her attacker. " You will pay for that Sailor Pluto, you will all pay!" She screamed as she lifted her transformation brooch into the air. " Dark Crystal Power ." Everyone was shocked to see Princess Serenity transform into sailor moon . Everyone was shocked by the differences in her fuku the biggest being that the upside down black cresant moon was still there and the tiara was gone.

" Well I guess we can fight fair now as Senshi." Serenity said laughing and taking a fighting stance.

" What's happened to you?" Staged Tuxedo Kamen struggling to get the words out. He hated to Usako his princess like this he could see the hate and pain in her eyes , the only other time he had seen her close to this was at his apartment only a few hours ago. His face began to pale at the thought that he could have anything to do with this. " I've finally woken up to the lie that you all had me fooled in, I can now see the truth and the world for what it is." She began to gather more energy but this time she threw it at a glass window making a scared pink haired girl run toward the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

Chibiusa they all screamed and ran to protect her making suer that she was safe and away from Sailor Moon, she was clearly shaken up by what had just happened. " What's wrong with you !" Sailor Mars screamed .

" You just attacked your own child!." Jupiter screamed finish off Mars's sentence everyone was shocked by what they had just witnessed. " Seeing as you love her so much you can die protecting her!!" Serenity yelled gathering more energy in her hand. " Hope you enjoy death" she was just about to strike when a voice stopped her.

" Sailor Moon we need you back at headquarters come right away." With those orders she stoped and walked away transforming back into Serenity as she walked. " This isn't over Senshi I'll be back to finish you off that you can count on." She said as she began to disappear into a portal leaving the Senshi alone once more. "What happened to Usagi ?" Chibiusa asked before collapsing. " Chibiusa" the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen screamed in unison. They were shocked to then see her becoming transparent and then normal gain. " Oh no" Pluto said as she grabbed Chibiusa . "Pluto what's happening to Chibiusa?" Tuxedo Kamen asked frantically. Everything fell silent as they waited for her response. " The Futures Changing." she said quietly.

To be continued

Well what do you think of chapter 5 please read and review thanks -

Xx SailorWinchesterXx


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Sailor Moon

AN: Please know that sailor moon does not belong to me ( no matter how hard I wish Sigh) but the basic story line is mine so please enjoy and review- XxSailorWinchesterXx.

Chapter 6

" What happened to you Usako?" Mamoru Said softy to himself unable to bring himself to believe what he had just witnessed Serenity do, the image of her eyes rushed through his head showing him all the pain and sorrow they held, then his Usako's eyes flashed through his mind them holding much of the same misery and sorrow, at that last image Mamoru hit the railing of his apartment balcony " Damn how could I let this happen to you Usako I should of followed you when you ran off .." 'I should of protected you !' he thought it was eating him up inside knowing what happened to her, she had always been there for him weather he was in the right or not, she always protected him.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of a warn hand on his shoulder.

" It's not your fault Mamoru." A sympatric voice said , he recognized it to be Ami's instantly. He turned around to see the girls standing behind him each one showing concern on their face for not only Usagi but for him as well. " Yes it is!" He protested " She was upset and I just let her leave, I should have gone after her I should of protected her then maybe this wouldn't of happened." everything fell silent after his outburst each girl figuring out what to say to comfort him because the truth was nothing they could say would put him completely at ease, sure they were worried about Usagi their leader, princess and friend but none of their bonds went as deep with her as Mamoru's without him in her life, she was just an empty soul and the same went for Mamoru each one needed each other to live something that try as hard as want the girls would never understand.

" No Mamoru It's not none of us could of protected her from this." Minako spoke breaking the silence her words were soft but they held a lot of compassion and truth. " It was Chibiusa they were always after no one could of predicted that they would go after Usagi." Rei continued shortly try to reassure him because none of them for one second lamed Mamoru they each knew that if he could of protected her he would of in a heartbeat. It was getting cold outside and a strange wind had picked up out of nowhere and sent shivers down their spines, they began to walk inside taking one final look at the moon, which light normally lite up Tokyo making them know they were safe but tonight that light was gone and the all knew why.

" Everyone come take a look at this." Setsuna said as she beckoned them over to the couch were she sat with the sleeping Chibiusa who was lying on her lap. She saw them walking over each one looking worse then the one in front of them. She could still remember the moment that she told them that Chibiusa was disappearing because the future was being altered they all looked like they were ready to die but especially Mamoru who looked like he was already dead inside not only in a single night had he lost the love of his life, but now he was losing his future daughter the only thing that he had left of her.

" What is it Setsuna?" Ami asked curiously hoping that it wasn't some bad news about Chibiusa because that was the last thing Mamoru or anyone of them needed.

" Look at the screen." she said pointing to the television screen to reveal a news report on a strange large black crystal object emerging form the centre of town.

" What do you think it is?" Mamoru asked Setsuna who seemed to have the most information on things.

" I'm not quiet sure but I think it may have something to do with the princess, you guys should go and check it out." She replied whilst rubbing the sleeping Chibiusa's head. She felt so sorry for her here she was in the past trying to find her mum and when she finally does she gets taken away from her. " Small lady has already lost her mother in the future.." she began but stoped to take a breathe and hold back the tears " Don't let her loose her mother of the past too.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder " Don't worry she wont, we'll bring Usako back and them her and Chibiusa can have another one of there annoying tongue fights ." Mamoru said trying to comfort her, but deep down he knew the truth in her words Chibiusa's mother in the future was neither dead or alive and now her mother's past self was taken and changed. " Lets go girls and bring back Usagi !" Shouted Makoto punching her fits into the air for emphasis. The others looked back at Chibiusa who was becoming transparent once more and they nodded. " Not only for Usagi but for Chibiusa and the future." Rei added and with those last remarks they transformed and ran out .

Black Moon Headquarters 

" Why would you stop me Wiseman, I could of finished them all off right then and there." Serenity yelled in a high pitch tone of voice much likes Usagi's, she couldn't understand why he would call her back when he had wanted her to kill them in the first place. " Because the Senshi and Tuxedo Kaman are on there way here as we speak." That said he brought up an image of them Running towards the dark crystal. "I predicted that this would happen and so I thought that it would be more pleasurable for you to kill them here." he finished . " You called for me Wiseman." said Prince Diamond as he entered the room, he suddenly froze in his place as he saw the scene that was layout in front of him. He was shocked to see Princess Serenity standing next to Wiseman. But this Serenity was different to the he was used to seeing, he gazed up and down her body but the last change she spotted made him wear a puzzled look.

" That's OUR mark." Diamond stated to Wiseman still not believing that Princess Serenity was wearing the mark of the Black Moon Clan. "Dark Princess Serenity has chosen to join us, now we can finally take our revenge on the world , does this not please you Prince Diamond?" Wiseman asked still seeing that Price Diamond was shocked. " Yes it pleases me very much so, thank you Wiseman." Prince Diamond sad as he began walking over to Serenity to make sure that this was not just an illusion. Once he got close enough to see into her eyes he got a shock. " Her eyes…" she studded to himself he could that her eyes had changed from beautiful ones filled with love and joy to ones filled with Sorrow, pain and hate.

" What has given you such a shock Prince Diamond?" Serenity said she could see that Diamond was shocked by something in her appearance, but she couldn't figure out what. " What the hell have you done to her Wiseman, change her back right now." Diamond Shouted his knuckles and jaw tensing from the anger. He had always wanted to make Serenity his but not like this she was different now this was not the Serenity that he loved. " How dare you say that Diamond you ungrateful twit I was going to let you stay with us even though your usefulness has reached it's end, but now I see that there is no need to." Suddenly a ball of Dark energy was thrown at Prince Diamond he tried to get out of the way but wasn't fast enough the energy hit him sending him crashing to the ground. "Diamond" Serenity yelled rushing over to his side.

Diamond knew that he was dying from the blast but before he was to go he had to make one thing clear." Please Serenity." His voice quiet and his body becoming cold. "Know that you are an equal and that there are people who care for you very deeply." as those words were spoken Serenity's eyes began to change back to normal. " keep those beautiful eyes my Queen." Diamonds eyes were beginning to slowly close " Those are the eyes everyone loves." His eyes were now closed and his motionless body laid on the floor.

Wiseman could see that his words were making an impact and knew he had to stop it before it was to late or everything would be ruined.

To be continued 

Well what do you think of chapter 6 please read and review thanks -

Xx SailorWinchesterXx

**AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing I have gotton so many great reviews it makes me want to keep updating and writing so thanks oh and one more thing I am in between computers at the moment so I will properly be updating in a few days time so keep an eye open.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Sailor Moon

AN: Please know that sailor moon does not belong to me ( no matter how hard I wish Sigh) but the basic story line is mine so please enjoy and review- XxSailorWinchesterXx.

AN: I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LAS CHAPTER BEING ALL UNDERLINED I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THERE JUST THOUGHT I LET YOU KNOW.

"Well that's it!" Exclaimed Sailor Jupiter her eyes looking up and down the enormous crystal tower .

" It seems even bigger up close." Venus added noticing that a storm was also starting to brew ' Figures' she thought it seemed so clique', them going on a life threatening mission and a storm starting up to make it even more dramatic. "So how are we supposed to get in , we can't do a sailor teleport because we're down a sailor." Mars stated , she began to look around at her friends to get a response but all she could see were a lot of sad and scared faces and she didn't blame them she knew them well enough to know that they had all thought about what they were going to do about Serenity, they couldn't hurt her because she was still their princess and friend but by the way she acted last time they knew that she wouldn't to listen to reason.

" We may not have Sailor Moon with us at the moment, but we do have Tuxedo Kamen." Mercury said happily, she always had a solution to a problem and that made her feel good about herself, but every time she got an idea she also got 4 pairs of confused eyes and this time was no different and just as always she had to explain her thinking to her friends. " In a way Tuxedo Kaman is like a Sailor Senshi ." Mercury started to explain. " Which means that if he focuses his power with ours, we might just be able to pull it off." She finished with a smile on her face, knowing that her idea may be the very reason they get in.

" Sure lets give it a try, what do we have to lose?" Mars concluded. " Sure but maybe Tuxedo Kaman should get changed into a fuku." Venus whispered to Jupiter which only caused her visualise the image in her head which caused her to laugh even more. Tuxedo Kamen also heard this remark and it only caused him to feel unconfutable. " Lets just get this over with." The wind began to pick up around where they stood, a sign that the storm was about to begin so they had to hurry, " Come on girls and um…..guy." Venus said correcting herself as she went she knew that this was no time for jokes but she just couldn't help herself , it was a rare moment when the girls could say that Tuxedo Kaman was one of them Sailor Senshi.

" For the future and the present ." Mars said.

" For all the innocent people on this planet." Jupiter added as they began to join hand into a circle.

" Who don't deserve to die." said Mercury joining hands with Mars and Jupiter.

" For the princess and Usagi." Venus said whilst joining hands with the other three girls leaving Tuxedo Kamen in the centre.

" For Usako." Tuxedo Kamen whispered focusing his power with the other girls.

" Mars Planet Power."

" Venus Planet Power."

" Jupiter Planet Power."

" Mercury Planet Power."

The wind picked up even more after they said there phrases and a strange power began to flow throughout their bodies and before anyone could think they were inside the Dark Crystal.

" Do not listen to that poor man he is only trying to entangle you in another web of lies." Wiseman had to get his hold back on the princess he could see that his hold on her was beginning to loosen at Diamonds final words. " You are unloved and no one cares about you, the only person you can count on is yourself." His words were beginning to go through Serenity's mind and with those words more dark energy. " Now is the time to take revenge on those who have wronged you, take your revenge." Serenity began to get up and walk towards Wiseman her eyes holding more pain and sorrow then before. " Your right Wiseman nows my time to get my revenge on those who have wronged and mistreated me." Serenity said walking into a portal but she stoped suddenly and looked back. " And this time, no interruptions!" She added sending a warning glare at Wiseman to let him know not to interrupt her.

" Where am I? Where are the Senshi ?." Tuxedo Kamen whispered to himself , he figured that sometime during the teleport that he must have gotton separated from the girls, it only made sense seeing as he didn't have as much as the other Senshi. He looked around trying to find a way out or at least a passage to another part of the crystal, but the room almost seemed endless it just seemed to go on and on like a house of mirrors. He began to walk in a straight line when he felt Usako's presence nearing him, he just couldn't tell from which direction, he was about to make a decision on what to do when an all to familiar voice disturbed him.

" Your to late Price Endymion." Wiseman said while floating above Tuxedo Kamen. It startled Tuxedo Kamen that he knew of his past self but it made sense after all he knew who Usagi really was.

" Where's Usagi, what have you done to her.!" Shouted Tuxedo Kaman his voice booming though the crystal. As soon as he had heard Wiseman's voice it was like something had snapped inside him it took every inch of his being to control himself from lashing out at him, but he knew that it would be better to wait for the Senshi to arrive. " I did nothing to her but help her realise how bad she was treated , and you well you're the main reason she's like this." Wiseman was mocking Tuxedo Kamen he loved how seeing the pain in his eyes made him feel. " It was your cold words that pushed her over the edge, anyway it's to late the Dark Crystals power has completely taken over her body and now she will open up the Dark Gate and obliterate the World."

" Your wrong she would never do that no matter how much dark energy you put inside her body." Tuxedo Kamen yelled his anger getting higher by the minute, he knew though it would be a total waste to attack him so better to wait till the Senshi arrive which better be soon cause he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. " You have so much fait in your Princess, fait that she will overcome the dark energy in her body, fait that she will return to you." Wiseman was chuckling now enjoying putting Tuxedo Kamen through all this pain. " Well that fait has been wasted look for yourself." at his words an image appeared that made Tuxedo Kaman drop to his knee's, he couldn't believe it, but it looked so real. " How much faith do you have in her now?" asked Wiseman knowing full well of the pain he was going through.

The image just kept going through Tuxedo Kaman's head he couldn't move couldn't think all he could see was the image of his Usako kissing Prince Diamond. " Well.." He didn't know what to do all he do was watch the love of his life kissing another man, a tear began to roll down his face, when suddenly he heard Usako's voice but when he looked around she was no where in sight. He looked up to the screen to see another image appear on the screen one that he was sure Wiseman could not see. It was Usagi and she looked as beautiful and innocent as she did before any of this happened. " Please Mamo-Chan" Usagi began to say , after hearing the name that only his Usako would say he bean to fell like he could move again. " Please Mamo-Chan help me." Her voice trying to reach out to him once again " Have faith in me in us don't believe what you are seeing please help me I miss you." The image began to disappear only leaving the old image left.

At those final three words he began to stand up, he could now see how Wiseman had gotton to Usako, he took advantage of her insecurities. " No I still have faith in her, I will always have faith in her. And I will save her!" He yelled with a look of determination appearing on his face.

" That may be prince but who will save you!" Wiseman yelled back ready to attack when he heard a voice from behind him. " Shine Aqua Illusion" Before he could move he was hit with Mercury's attack, but it didn't seem to do much damage it only seemed to go straight through him, soon after he teleported away leaving only echoing words. " Open the dark gate now Dark Princess Serenity, and destroy the world that shunned you."

With each word that was spoken the Senshi and Tuxedo Kaman's face went paler they had to save Usagi before she opened the dark gate or the world they loved would be destroyed forever. The floor began to shake and everyone fell to the ground unable to keep their balance, a sign that the dark gate was opening.

" Mercury can you use your computer to locate Usagi and where the dark gates opening is." Questioned Mars as she was trying to stand up only to fall down again. " I don't need my computer to find out where either of them are." Mercury said pointing up to reveal Serenity letting out huge amounts of dark energy.

The Floor began to crack from beneath them as four black crystals bust out and form a square around Serenity. The storm then began to let out huge zaps of lighting and thunder, they knew they had to do something or else the whole world would be destroyed.

To be continued

Well what do you think of chapter 7 please read and review thanks -

Xx SailorWinchesterXx

Once again sorry about the underlining thing in chapter 6


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Sailor Moon

AN: Please know that sailor moon does not belong to me ( no matter how hard I wish Sigh) but the basic story line is mine so please enjoy and review- XxSailorWinchesterXx.

Chapter 8

" We have to stop her!" Jupiter shouted while she was trying to stand up " If we don't stop her , she'll die using the Dark Crystal and that means the whole future would change." Pulling herself up she used Mercury as a leaning post which was enough to support her.

" But how are we supposed to do that? We're down here and she's up there, and if we do reach her.." Mars shouted back really trying not to lose her balance while standing up again. " How do we get her to stop?"

Everyone looked up at Serenity who was gathering more power then they had ever seen. Even when she had used the Silver Crystal they had not seen this much power, which led them to believe that the Dark Crystal had enormous amounts of power. But at the same time she was also beginning to lose her balance she kept falling midway only to levitate back up a sign that she was losing energy from both the Sliver Crystal and Dark Crystal.

" I have an idea." Mercury noted her voice was shacking a bit because of what she was about to say. She hadn't thought the plan out thoroughly but only because she didn't have time to, if she didn't do something quick the whole world would be destroyed. " It's a little risky, but we don't seem to have much of a choice here." All the Senshi and Tuxedo Kaman now stood around her so they could here what her plan was . " We need to combine all our powers so we can hurt and distract Serenity just long enough to close the dark gate." There was a stunned silence as everyone looked around at everyone else to get a reading on what they wanted to do, deep down they knew they had to do it but that didn't make it any easier.

" It's now or never." Mars whispered trying to hold back her pain and averting her eyes from everyone else. They were the chosen guardians chosen to protect the princess from harm and now they were the ones doing the harm. But she had to be strong if not for the others but for Usagi her friend, her leader and their princess. Mars wasn't the only one struggling with this plan. The girls got onto a circle holding hands much like they did when they teleported somewhere, but this time they had to concentrate their power on a specific target.

" Venus Planet Power."

" Jupiter Planet Power."

"Mercury Planet Power.""Mars Planet Power."

Each girl was struggling to hold their own without Sailor Moon joining in, their power always worked best with all of the together but with one of them missing their power was lessened greatly. Tuxedo Kamen could see that the girls were struggling and he knew that he had to help them. He planted his hands on Mercury's shoulder and began to share his power with them.

Suddenly a great light shot up out of the circle from which the girls had made. Their eyes were shut tightly so thy could concertante their power but they suddenly shot open when they heard a blood curdling scream, and the next this they knew Serenity was falling to the ground.

Serenity could feel that the dark crystal was draining away her power, she felt weak and tired all over and their was blackness in the corners of her eyes. " I don't care if I die, it's not like anyone would miss me." Tears were running down her face as she knew that she could no longer hold on. Just as she was about to put the last of her energy into the dark crystal a light shout up and hit her directly. Serenity Screamed in pain she had never felt so much pain in her life, she felt herself falling and knew that she couldn't hold on anymore so she closed her eyes and let the blackness that had been trying to take her , take her but the last thing she heard was people screaming out her name.

The Senshi were scrambling around trying to see where she would land, if the attack didn't kill her impact would. Serenity was nearing the ground at an alarming speed, everyone shut their eyes when they heard the loud thump that they had all been dreading each one afraid to open their eyes in fear of what they might see. Mercury was the first one to open her eyes and when she saw no blood or body she was curious to see what had happened, but what she saw next made her jaw drop and burst into laughter. The rest of the Senshi hearing Mercury laughing opened their eyes thought that it must be safe to open their eyes, after seeing what Mercury had seen they couldn't' help but laugh to. Serenity had landed safely alright, right on top of poor Tuxedo Kamen. " I don't remember her being this heavy." Tuxedo Kaman said gasping for breath , it felt like a sack of potatoes or rather dumplings had fallen on him. " Someone get her off quick before my back breaks.

The Senshi's laughing had stoped after they heard Tuxedo Kamen' plea for help, they immediately ran to his aid but also so they could see how Serenity was. They began to lift her off his back but once she began to stir they dropped her back down afraid that she may attack. She began to get back up on her own, it was clear to Everyone that she was seriously hurt because she could not move without screaming out I pain.. When she was finally standing on her own she began to gather energy preparing for one final attack.

To be continued

Well what do you think of chapter 8 please read and review thanks -

Xx SailorWinchesterXx

AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter but I didn't have much time and I don't know when I'll be able to update next- maybe in the next 2 or 3 days…… Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Sailor Moon

AN: Please know that sailor moon does not belong to me ( no matter how hard I wish Sigh) but the basic story line is mine so please enjoy and review- XxSailorWinchesterXx.

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been having some computer problems that were out of my control, so I'm really sorry the good news is that there is only 3 maybe more chapters to go so keep checking up on it, thanks

Chapter 9

Tuxedo Kamen was struggling to get to his feet to see what the Senshi were gasping at he felt the weight taken off him so he assumed that Serenity had gotton up on her own ,he was almost afraid to see what kind of condition She was in. When He finally got to his feet it felt like someone had punched him in the gut, he could barely stand to see his princess in such pain and suffering he scanned her body and was shocked to see what bad condition she was in , her body looked as if it had been severely burnt and the cuts on her arms and legs were oozing blood ' I didn't know that there attack was this powerful.' He thought as his eyes still scanned her body but they stop as his eyes met with Serenity's. The pain in her eyes looked worse then the physical pain she was in, he had to do something to stop her from doing anymore damage to herself he was sure that the old Usagi was still somewhere in there he just had to bring her out somehow.

" Usako Stop!" He yelled. He had to do something quick or he knew that it would be to late. " If you use anymore of your power , you'll die please stop." He begged as he began to straighten up. He could see that Serenity was barely holding her own weight.

" Good, then no one will mistreat or neglect me again." Serenity yelled back trying to stand straight. Tears were beginning to swell up in the corners of her eyes. "No would care if I died anyway." She said just above a whisper but load enough for Tuxedo Kamen to hear. " That's not true Usako, you loved so much ." He protested while he started to walk over to her 'I have to show her how much I love her' He thought .

" That's not true your lying." Serenity exclaimed lifting the ball of energy she had in her hands into the air. "Wiseman has help ,me see the truth, he wouldn't lie to me." Tears were now slipping down her face she was so much pain both physical and mental 'When will this all end' she thought feeling herself slowly slipping away.

" No he is the one lying to you Usako, you are loved so much, your friends love you, your family love you, they love the way you brighten up their lives , they love the way they can count on you no matter what they all love you." Tuxedo Mask was now standing face to face with Serenity, he to was now shedding some tears. Serenity was now starting to lower the ball of energy in her hand as she looked into Tuxedo Kaman's eyes they held such love and truth , she felt something to stir inside of her. "I love you." He whispered right before kissing her on her lips, he felt like once again he was kissing the old Usagi the one everyone love , his Usako. He slowly moved away so he could see her reaction.

Serenity just stood there trying to figure out where these feelings were coming from, it was like all the negative energy was being away from her body and with that going memories coming back memories of her being loved and taken care of and memories of her and the one she loved with all her heart. All the pain that she was feeling was also starting to leave and although she was extremely weak she felt better then ever.

" Mamo-Chan" She whispered, suddenly a bright white light shot up from the sliver crystal and engulfed Serenity's body. The light was so bright that it had forced the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen t shield their eyes . When the light had finally dimmed down they opened their eyes to a sight that they had all been wanting to see for some time. Standing in front of them was the old Sailor Moon, the one everyone new and loved.

" I feel like me again." Sailor Moon said to herself she could feel that all the negative energy and thoughts were now out of her mind she could also feel herself becoming weaker to much energy had been taken out of her and she knew she couldn't hold on much longer. "Thank You!" Sailor Moon whispered before falling to the floor.

"Sailor Moon" The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen screamed out in unison, before running to the fallen Sailor Moon who lay on the ground not moving. Everyone was kneeling at her side trying to figure out weather she was alive, Tuxedo Kamen lifted her small fragile frame onto his knees he was reassured that she was alive because she was breathing but her breathes were coming in short gasps making everyone worry once again.

" Will she be alright Mercury." Venus said taking in the sight of her fallen leader for some time now she had dreamt of getting her friend back, but the thought of losing her again so soon made her depressed. Mercury bent down to take Sailor Moon pulse and scan her with her computer, time seemed to stop as they awaited Sailor Mercury's answer. " She'll be fine she just fainted a lot of energy has been taken out of her." Mercury said smiling at the fact that their friend would be alright. " That's just like our Usagi." Venus laughing, she was so glad that she was able to say that again. They all nodded in agreement overwhelmed to have their Usagi back. They so distracted in their thoughts that they hadn't noticed that Sailor Moon had awoken. Sailor Mars was the first to notice the blue eyed girl staring back at her and was shocked that she hadn't noticed it before.

" Sailor Moon!!" Mars practically yelled " Are you alright how are you feeling?" Mars asked softly this time trying to hold back her sobs.

" It wasn't a bad dream was it?" Asked Sailor Moon as she began to remember all the events that had taken place, tears were now rushing down her face. " Oh god, I attacked all you, I attacked you Mamo-chan. I even attacked Chibiusa and I could of destroyed the world. What the hell is wrong with me!" She screamed before breaking out into a new batch of tears.

" Nothings wrong with you Usako, it's not your fault, no one blames you at all." Tuxedo Kamen said in a soft loving tone, he knew that Usako would keep blaming herself until this was over. " We'll find a way to fix things." A tear rolled down Sailor Moons Face. " All of us." He whispered before holding her closer to him.

" It's to late to fix it now." A voice said from above them. " The Dark Gate has already been open and now with the energy from the princess the world will be obliterated."

" Obliterate." Everyone screamed in unison. But before anyone could react they were thrown back by a tremendous amount of energy.

To be continued

Well what do you think of chapter 8 please read and review thanks -

Xx SailorWinchesterXx

AN: Once again sorry for how long it took to upload, remember to keep checking to see when I update next it will most likely be during the course of this week.


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Sailor Moon

AN: Please know that sailor moon does not belong to me ( no matter how hard I wish Sigh) but the basic story line is mine so please enjoy and review- XxSailorWinchesterXx.

Chapter 10

" Even if you have the princess back to he old self there is no way that you can defeat me." Wiseman suddenly shot another blast of energy at them, this one hitting tem directly and throwing them against one of the crystal. " We have to get out of here before the dark energy kills us all." Mars said gasping for air she didn't know how much longer she could hold on with all this dark energy surrounding her ' Is this how Usagi felt when she was under control' thought Mars looking at the other Senshi who seemed to be feeling the same way expect Sailor Moon who seemed to be emitting a bright light from her chest. Realisation suddenly struck Sailor Mars when she realized what Sailor Moon was doing,. " Sailor Moon you can't use the silver crystal in your condition your to weak." Mars pleaded trying to stop her friend from using the last of her energy, mar's pleas had gotton the other Senshi's attention by now each one throwing in their pleas for her to stop. " Usako please stop your to drained of energy, you'll die if you use the silver crystal." Tuxedo Kamen pleaded with all his might as he saw Sailor Moon begin to walk towards Wiseman.

Sailor Moon only continued to walk forwards towards Wiseman hearing the scouts calling her back, hearing Mamoru beg with all his might but she kept on walking ,stumbling here and there from the lack of energy and her sight going blurry which was a sign telling her that she had to act fast or it would be to late. ' This is my one chance to make everything right.' She thought to herself. She was getting closer to Wiseman and could feel the dark energy smothering her the same feeling she got when she was first confronted by Wiseman. By now Sailor Moon was standing directly under Wiseman and her heart was pounding but this time not of fear this time with courage, cause she knew by doing this she could give the world another chance and save everyone she loved. Everything fell silent not even the Senshi or Tuxedo Mask made a sound they were to gripped with fear to do anything.

Sailor Moon began to raise the silver crystal into the air, the glow the silver crystal beginning to shine even more brightly. Sailor Moon could feel the pure energy flowing throughout her body and her cresant moon besieging to blaze through. " I will save everyone!" she yelled and in a second where Sailor Moon once stood Princess Serenity stood.

" You can save no one if your dead princess." Wiseman yelled as he shot a huge amount of energy at Serenity. The blast hit her directly and no could see is Serenity was ok the energy was to thick panic began to sink into everyone's mind wondering wether their princess was still alive. The suspense was to much for the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen to bare they had to know what had happened. They began to run closer to the energy that was surrendering Serenity. As they got closer they began to feel a strange power coming from the dark energy they recognised it as the silver crystal but something was different about it this time, it was more purer and much stronger and it seemed that the closer they got to serenity the more powerful _they felt._

" _What's going on ?" Asked Venus to no one in particular. As if an answer to her question the dark energy that was Serenity had cleared away revealing her standing in one piece but something was off, she was glowing. Never in all their times when they had seen her in her princess form had she'd glowed. " Please silver crystal." Serenity said barely above a whisper but she knew that the silver crystal could hear her it whenever she needed help or power the silver crystal would answer. But it would always come with a price, whenever she used the silver crystal to it's full power it would often drain her of all of her energy causing her death. " Please silver crystal give the scouts and me our full power to get rid of this evil." She turned around to have a look at the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask and saw they were confused by the power they were receiving. "Please help me make amens for what I did." Her voice went into a sob as she thought that this would be the last time that she saw any of them. She now felt the full power of the silver crystal and her power going to the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. _

" _What's happening to us?" Sailor Jupiter asked repeating Venus's question. At this moment she felt so calm and one with Princess Serenity and her ruling planet Jupiter, the power she was feeling felt very familiar but she just couldn't remember were from. Suddenly a bright green light erupted from the ground from which she was standing, the light was so bright that she had to close her eyes but the last thing she saw was the same thing happening to the other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. A blue light from Mercury, a red one from Mars, a yellow one from Venus and a gold light from Tuxedo Kamen. When the light had finally dimmed down enough that she could see she opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw, where her fellow Senshi and Tuxedo Kaman once stood now stood Prince Endymion, the Princess of Mercury, the Princess of Venus, the Princess of Mars and herself the Princess of Jupiter. Each one admiring what the other was wearing which was their princess formal dresses._

_Princess Serenity who had sensed this change felt herself getting weaker and knew she needed their help and needed it now! " Please you guys I need your help." Begged Serenity barely holding it together the silver crystal was losing power quickly which ment she was too. Before she knew what was happening she felt a pair of strong arms rest upon her shoulders, she recognised them immediately as Endymion's, she also felt the power of the other princess's joining in. _

" _No matter how much power you have you will never have enough to defeat the Doom Phantom." Wiseman shouted once again gathering energy in this crystal ball for one final blow. He was aiming directly at Princess Serenity, he knew that if she fell the others would give up easily._

_Above her Serenity could see that Wiseman was about to make one final strike, she just wished that she had more time to spend with her friends getting to know them a bit better and see them grow up with her, She wished that she could have one final kiss with Mamo-can and tell him how much she loved him and how sorry she was for always acting like a crybaby. And her family she wished that she had told them who she was and let them know how much she loved them. Teras were now pouring down Serenity's face at the thought of how much she'll miss them and how there were so many things that she wished that she could of said. And Chibiusa she wished that she could tell her how much she really liked her and never really hated her._

_The power Wiseman was gathering was now at it's maximum power and he was ready to strike. " Enjoy your death Princess Serenity." Wiseman yelled. Serenity heard his words and was brought out of his thoughts. " No guys!" She shouted knowing that they had to focus their powers._

" _Jupiter Princess Power."_

" _Mercury Princess Power." _

" _Mars Princess Power."_

" _Venus Crystal Power."_

" _Moon Crystal Power."_

_A brillante flash of light shot up from the 5 princess each containing their represenitive power. Endymion tightened his grip on Serenity's shoulders he could sense that he was already losing her and wished that there was another way._

" _What' this?" Wiseman screamed as he was struck directly with the attack. " No one can defeat the Doom Phanto……." he was cut short of his sentence as he was struck once more with the attack but this time being blown up. And along with Wiseman going the dark gate also disappeared. After knowing that Wiseman and The Dark Gate were gone Serenity let the Silver crystal shatter and become lifeless and with it her life. She fell back into Endymion's arms and looked into his eyes a single tear running down her cheek " Mamo-chan." She whispered and was happy to hear him whisper her name back in response, and with that as her last thought she rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes. _

_To be continued _

_Well what do you think of chapter 10 please read and review thanks -_

_Xx SailorWinchesterXx_

_AN: Thanks for all the great reviews I'll update soon so keep checking._


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Sailor Moon

AN: Please know that sailor moon does not belong to me ( no matter how hard I wish Sigh) but the basic story line is mine so please enjoy and review- XxSailorWinchesterXx.

Chapter 11

All that could be heard was the sounds of screams and crashes, after all the noise was over Endymion assumed that it was safe to open his eyes. There was no other attacks or voices so he took it as a sign that they had defeated the Doom Phantom he turned around to see the princess's reverting back to their Senshi forms, they all looked a bit drained of energy but nothing a good nights sleep wouldn't fix. He was still trying to get over how much power that they held and only were able to use now , was it their own power or was it from the silver crystal. Endymion was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the Senshi yelling and he heard something shatter and felt Serenity fall back into his arms, his face went pale at the sight that was before him he knew that his princess was dying from using the silver crystal and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He lowered Serenity to the ground resting her small fragile frame on his knees. Serenity began to grow colder and paler and also began to revert back to Sailor Moon and the Usagi. On que Endymion also went back to being Tuxedo Kamen time seemed to stop as they watched their princess die in her prince's arms.

" Mamo-Chan." Usagi's voice said in a whisper but that one word held so much emotion- love, sorrow, guilt and happiness. All the Senshi watched as their princess said what they knew would be her final words each one wanted to run up and hug her and tell how much they would miss her laughter but they knew that this moment should be shared between the lovers.

"Usako.." Tuxedo Kamen said as a single tear ran down his face as he watched the girl he loved, his reason for getting up each day slip away, he felt like his soul was beginning ripped out of him. " Usako, USAKO!!". He yelled but knew that she could no longer hear his pleads, already the world seemed to go a little darker for him.

" No no it can't end like this." Sobbed a heart broken Sailor Jupiter, still not believing what she had just witnessed , it wasn't suppose to end like this it felt wrong like somehow she had been cheated out of her life. " It can't end like this you hear me, wake up Usagi." She screamed " Your suppose to grow up and marry Mamoru and have Chibiusa WAKE UP!" She screamed before falling to her knees beside Usagi and crying her eyes out. " Please." She whispered. The other Senshi bent down to help Jupiter up her body was shaking and her eyes were red, each one wanted to give the same reaction as Jupiter but knew that it wouldn't change a thing Usagi was gone and this time nothing would bring her back no miracle would happen this time and they had to face that grim fact.

" Usagi, Usagi." A voice called to Usagi, she felt weightless like she was floating around and nothing was holding her down. She could hear the voice calling to her but she didn't know where from but it did sound familiar. Usagi opened her eyes but only to be greeted by black nothing could be seen and where-ever she was it seemed endless. 'Where am I?, am I dead?'. She thought to herself as she looked around the last thing she could remember was Mamo-Chan pleading with her not to leave. " Usagi, Usagi." The voice was getting clearer and sounded like it was coming towards her. Then suddenly it struck her she recognised the voice , only it was different older more mature. An image was now beginning to appear and she could barely believe it. The image was now starting to take shape " No way it can't be." Usagi said breathless as she could now see clear as day who the person was. "Neo Queen Serenity!" Yelled out in surprise.

" Hello Usagi." Greeted Neo Queen Serenity her long golden hair in her odandgo's flowing around her. All Usagi could do was stare in awe at her future self. ' I can't believe I'm gonna turn out like _that.' Usagi thought trying to figure out what else she could say. " I take it that this is a bit of a shock for you." Serenity Said Calmly as if this was the most normal thing to happen. " where are we?" Was all Usagi could says till staring at her future self. " Am I dead?"._

" _Yes, when you used the silver crystal it drained all of your life energy, but also you act to save your friends and the world has given you a second chance. Replied Serenity with a smile seeing her past self getting confused. " So in a way your not dead."_

" _So….." Usagi said quietly trying to figure out what se ment. " So then why am I here?" she asked._

" _I just wanted to see my past self one more time." Serenity answer as she was beginning to disappear._

" _Wait what's happening, where are you going?" Usagi yelled worried that something bad was happening._

" _Home, I'm about to wake up and really want to see Mamo-cham and Small Lady and the Senshi." Serenity said. Usagi smiled at the name she used for Endymion proof to her that she doesn't change completely. " You should properly get back to your friends now to." That was the last thing Usagi heard before she got a feeling that was pulling her away._

_Tuxedo Kamen had just sat quietly not making a sound, he was to depressed to move he felt like he was dead and for a while wished that he was, just so he could be with Usagi. He felt a hand rest upon his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He looked up to see the Sailor of Mars, her normally strong face now pale and tear striction. " We should go now." Mars said quietly wishing that she could help in some way but knew that nothing she would say would make him feel any better. It had been about 30 minutes since Usagi's death and knew that it was about time that they took her body to her parents though they didn't know what they were going to say, the truth maybe. How their daughter sacrificed her life to save the world, gave up everything she loved and lived for so everyone else could live on._

" _Your right Mars." Tuxedo Kamen said standing up but still holding Usagi in his arms she felt so light and for a second he could feel her presence again ,but hen lost it again. Each one of the Senshi followed suit and began to leave, they followed the tunnel out of the crystal tower not one person saying a word. Sailor Mercury was walking beside Tuxedo Kamen and felt herself beginning to cry again. ' Oh Usagi I wish you were walking out of here with us.' Mercury thought trying to hold off the tears. ' If only you knew how much we need you.' At that last thought Mercury gave Usagi's hand a squeeze, suddenly she felt someone squeeze her hand right back. At the shock of this Mercury let out a blood curdling scream that got everyone's attention._

" _Mercury what's wrong.?" Venus asked fear emitting in her voice, for mercury to scream like that something must be really wrong. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen just stood there staring at mercury. No matter how hard she tried though the words wouldn't come out, but she had to let them know, know that their best friend still might be alive. " Usagi squeezed my hand, she's alive." Exclaimed Mercury. At those words they all looked down at the girl in Tuxedo Kamen arms, still lifeless, still dead. Just fro a second their spirits were lifted thinking that their could be hope but after seeing her lifeless body that hope was gone. Mars was the first to confront Mercury, she knew that everyone was taking this hard but Mercury was the last person she expected to say that._

" _Mercury….Ami." She said her voice getting softer. " She's gone you've got to except that." Mars said going in to hug her only to get pushed back. " No Mars I felt her grab my hand, she alive." Yelled Mercury determine to make her point, everyone could sense the tension building between them and was shocked by it. " Mercury she's gone we've all excepted it and now it' your turn." _

" _No I won't cause I know that she's still alive." Yelled Mercury shocked that no one believed her, she would never lie about something like this._

" _Mercury you nerd get it thought that huge brain of ours she's gone just except it." Screamed Mars her face once again getting wet with tears, not believing what she had just said._

" _That's not very nice Mars." Said a voice that made everyone go pale. There was no way that it was possible, the silence was almost eerie. " Sailor Mars you should say sorry to Mercury." Said the voice that made everyone almost faint. " Usako?" Said Tuxedo Kamen barely above a whisper not believing what was going on, he saw her die, he held her lifeless body in his arms, how was this possible. " Mamo-Chan." was all Usagi could say as she threw her arms around his neck so she could embrace him. "Usako" was all Tuxedo Kamen could say as he welcomed her embrace he never wanted to lose her again. " God Usagi how may times do you have to come back to life." Sobbed Sailor Mars happy to know that her best friend was alive. " Oh and sorry Mercury I didn't mean it." Said Mars a bit sheepishly. " No problems Mars." Mercury replied happy to know that she wasn't going crazy and that her best friend had come back from the dead again._

_After who know how long to crying and hugging Usagi finally got a word in. " Guy's we have to go to Chibiusa now." Demeaned Usagi who seemed to have all of her vocal chords back. " Why Usako?" Asked Tuxedo Kamen, even though she had demeaned to go he knew that it was more of a request. " Because Neo Queen Serenity just woke up" Replied Usagi happily._

_To be continued _

_Well what do you think of chapter 8 please read and review thanks -_

_Xx SailorWinchesterXx_


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Sailor Moon

AN: Please know that sailor moon does not belong to me ( no matter how hard I wish Sigh) but the basic story line is mine so please enjoy and review- XxSailorWinchesterXx.

Chapter 12

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen ran back to his apartment, with Usagi pouting in his arms, she had been insisting that she had been well enough to walk herself but no one listened, she'd only been gone a few hours and know they were all over her, treating her like some fine china glass that might break at any minute, it just went to show that you don't know what you have until you have lost it. The night seemed clear and beautiful once again since the battle had ended the weather seemed to be clearing up by the minute. The moon was out and providing a gentle light for all the citizens of Tokyo. Usagi could feel the cold wind brush up against her skin as Tuxedo Kamen ran and jumped for building to building, a privilege that all Senshi had. Tuxedo Kamen who had been lost in thought suddenly felt Usagi give a light shiver something that a normal person would not have noticed , he had missed holding her and feeling her respond . He wrapped his cape around her without breaking his speed and listened as she said a silent thankyou and gave him one of her angel smiles that could knock him off his feet in a second, which would of happened if he wasn't so concentrated on getting his princess out of the cold.

When they had reached Mamoru's apartment building they ducked into the alley and de- transformed back to their civilian forms. After a silent and some- what awkward elevator trip they had finally reached Mamoru's apartment. Usagi's heart was pounding so strong that if it could it would be out of her chest and on the floor flopping around. She had never been so nerves in her life which was saying something, she wished that the floor would just come alive and swallow her whole, her head drowning in thoughts thinking about what to say to Pluto and Chibiusa, ' Oh god Chibiusa' she thought her hands shaking ' How will I be able to look her in the eye knowing that I attacked her and almost killed her.' Usagi felt her chest tighten as if she was being deprived of air. Mamoru who had sensed Usagi's nervousness placed his hand in hers entwining their fingers together, he knew what she was nervous about and couldn't blame her he didn't even know how Setsuna and Chibiusa would react.

When they entered the apartment they were relived to see Setsuna and a non- transparent Chibiusa playing cards and having tea. Chibiusa , who after everything that had happened to just smiled and ran over to Mamoru and Usagi almost winding them both with her brutal hug. Between all the sobbing Usagi finally spoke up. " Chibiusa can you ever forgive me, I'm sorry, I truly am if I could take back everything I would I was a monster a real life monster for attacking you." Usagi blabbered on trying not to break into a fresh batch of tears. Time seemed to stop whilst Usagi awaited Chibiusa's answer. She wouldn't blame her if she didn't after all she had almost killed her and that's not the kind of thing you just get over. At that thought the fresh batch of tears that she was trying to hold in finally came out.

" Usagi you baka I'll forgive you if you stop crying!" Yelled Chibiusa covering her ears to emphasise her point. " Good God! Being attacked was less painful then this." she once more yelled.

" What?" Usagi suddenly stoped crying and was now growing a shade of red that could be easily identified as anger. Everyone in the room took a step backwards knowing that a fight was about to break out, even Mamoru stepped back.. " I came her to bare my heart to you begging for forgiveness and you tell me to shut up!"

" I never told you to shut up I just said stop crying." Argued Chibiusa

" Whatever it's the Same thing." Usagi said clenching her teeth together. Before Chibiusa could reply she was forced into an another hug with Usagi sobbing on her shoulder . Chibiusa instead of carrying on the fight just hugged her back letting a few tears fall of her own.

After all the sorry's were over and done with and they all had seated on the couch or floor with a hot cup of tear Usagi began to tell the story about Neo- Queen Serenity waking up. Chibiusa shot up like a rocket spilling her hot cup of tea over poor Artimis.

" OWWW!" Was all that could be heard as they saw a ball of white fluff darting across the floor and around the room.

" Puu, Puu did you hear her did you hear her!" Exclaimed the overjoyed girl who could barley sit still. " Mama's awake she's awake can I go home and see her and daddy now please .!?"

" Small Lady you must wait just a little longer, I know how much you want to go home and see your parents, but If she's just woken up give her the night to rest and get her strength back up." Setsuna said trying to reassure Chibiusa she knew that rest was the last thing the Queen would want right now but she also knew that she would also want some alone time with Endymion, but of course she would never say that out loud the Queen and Kings personal life was none of her business. " Setsuna's right Chibiusa, your mother should properly rest for the night to get her strength back. Both of them." Ami said eyeing off Usagi who was looking to pale to be healthy, which was not really a shock seeing as she had just come back from the dead. " You can go back to the future tomorrow." Ami said looking at Setsuna making sure she didn't say anything that she shouldn't have. When she got a nod from Setsuna she continued. " Now Usagi." Ami sated sounding more like a doctor then a friend. " You should go home and get some rest, your looking to pale from my likening, which worries me."

All eyes suddenly turned to Usagi string at her much to pale skin. Feeling uneasy by all the eyes watching her she finally spoke up. " But I feel fine." she said with no emotion she was getting sick of telling this to them and no one listening. A choir of protest were telling her she was wrong and should go home. " Fine come on Chibiusa." Usagi said unable to hear anyone else telling her she was wrong, knowing that she would most likely get plenty of that tomorrow. She stretched out her hand towards Chibiusa to make her point that she was going, Chibiusa said goodbye to everyone before going over to Usagi, she was still a little hesitant to grab her hand even though she had forgiven her she couldn't get the look of Serenity's face out of her head. Usagi could sense Chibiusa's hesitation to grab her hand ' I don't blame her' thought Usagi as she began to remember what she had done to her, the look in Chibiusa's eyes when she had attacked her would properly haunt her forever. She suddenly felt a small soft hand grab hers and the look in her yes was so pure that everyone in the room could sense it. " Aww, I want a little baby to!" yelled Minako making Usagi goes bright pink. ' Gosh the way they talk about it they may as well go say 'get pregnant tomorrow.'' thought Usagi. After saying goodbye and arraigning a time and place to meet tomorrow Mamoru left to drop Usagi and Chibiusa off home.

The sun was shinning down in the park, there was not a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze had just picked up. The girls and Mamoru were waiting at the dock for Chibiusa and Setsuna today was the day that Chibiusa retuned home to the 30th Century . The girls and Mamoru had been waiting for a little over half an hour and were getting annoyed by the lateness. " Sorry were late!" Screamed a pink hair girl as she ran her fastest to meet up with the group while the older women walk calmly behind. " Don't worry about it." Sighed Mamoru happily not as mad anymore. " Yeah this just goes to show that you are Usagi's daughter after all." Teased Rei unable to stop the witty comment from coming out. " I'm sorry to rush things, but we really must go now, I just got word from the king and queen and they are really wanting to see their daughter." Setsuna smiled trying to act as casual as possible. After a tearful goodbye Chibiusa and Setsuna were at the end of the dock and were beginning to disappear into a time portal. When they were gone Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other both sad to see her go . " I guess that's the last time we'll see her Mamo-Chan ." Sobbed Usagi, she stopped when she felt him drape his arm around her waist, she stared into his midnight blue eyes and of corse her looked right back. " For now." he whispered into her ear as they began to walk way leaving the girls gawking over their relationship knowing that one day that they would be their future king and queen.

The End.

AN: Wow so that's the end of my story thanks to everyone who read and reviewed I hope you liked it, I don't know if I will write anything again soon but hey keep a look out.

XxSailorWinchesterXx


End file.
